Underneath It All
by Fireflies Glow
Summary: If you asked him if he loved her, he would tell you "no."  But underneath it all, he loves her more than anything.   TxP drabble, and possible prequel drabble for PtC for that matter!


**Title: ** Underneath It All

**Summary:** If you asked him if he loved her, he would tell you "no." But underneath it all, he loves her more than anything. (TxP, drabble & possible PtC prequel drabble for that matter)!

* * *

If you asked him if her loved her, he would tell you "no." But underneath it all, he loves her more than anything.

He loves her more than chocolate chip cookies, strawberry shortcake, and candy- even if they were all combined. Tart even loves Pudding more than those _extra special_ candies she always gives him that are probably the yummiest thing he's ever tasted, and even though he says that they're the only reason he bothers seeing her again, it's a lie.

Tart doesn't know what he would do if Pudding hated him. Nowadays, he can't imagine that: a life without Pudding. It's a weird thought, and he usually shoves it to the back of his mind. That, and the fact that he loves her.

Maybe he first loved her when she wouldn't cry. Maybe he first loved her when she gave him that first candy. He doesn't know.

Why does he love her? She's strong. It's a plus he hadn't expected (after all, she's just so small) and she has her own unique kind of strength: Pudding is kind and caring. At first, he thought that all humans were weak and selfish (and ugly). But Pudding changed all of that.

She wanted to be his _friend._

And he wanted to be her friend, too.

Secretly he loves being called Taru Taru, especially because it's her special nickname for him. And even though he screams and shouts, pretending to be angry, every time the name slips off her lips, he likes it. He likes it a lot more than he should...

He doesn't know if he'll ever tell her that he loves her. What if Pudding didn't want to be his friend anymore?

But Tart adores the way she adds "na no da" to the end of all her sentences. He thinks that it's sweet, and part of what makes her herself.

Still, he hates the fact that she's taller than him, even if it's only by a hair. But he knows that one day he'll be much taller than her and by then everything will have changed.

Even though he shouldn't love her, he does. He can't help it. Tart is to Pudding as peanut butter is to jelly. They complete each other.

They're both a like in certain ways, and they're also so very different. They're both hyper; they're both energetic. They're both prone to laughter, even if that silly human Pudding laughs more than he does.

Although they're supposed to fight against each other, he always makes sure that she doesn't get hurt too badly because he doesn't want to see her cry (no matter what he tells her). Somehow, through all of their differences and similarities, Tart loves Pudding.

But despite all of this, he wouldn't admit any of it.

If you asked him if he loved her, he would tell you "no." But underneath it all, he loves her more than anything.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello world! :)

Anyway, just a short TxP drabble which I wrote some while ago! What I was going for was a semi-logical explanation of why Tart likes Pudding while keeping a little-kid reasoning feel to it. Hope it worked(ish)! XD

Originally the title, with another story idea, was intended to be KxI and from Ichigo's POV, I decided it would probably be too OOC and thus, a Tart and Pudding drabble is born! So I decided to add some more to the TxP fandom seeing as there's a relatively short amount of fics for this adorable couple! So what's my other reason for posting this? Just so fans of PtC and readers know that I'm still alive! PtC is continuing to be written. :) I'm actually working on it right at this moment! See my profile for more deets, y'all. :)

Speaking of PtC... This could be consider as a sort of prequel/insight on Tart's feelings a long time before PtC begins? About 7 or so years ago to be exact, haha?

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are definitely appreciated, even if it's just to let me know what's happening in your life since we've last talked. :)

~ Bunny


End file.
